Since cardiomyocytes lose their division potential at the time of birth and hence their regeneration is difficult, recent interest has focused on replacement therapy wherein cardiomyocytes obtained by inducing differentiation of cells having pluripotency (WO/2007/069666), such as embryonic stem cells (ES cells) or induced pluripotent stem cells (iPS cells), are transplanted to a cardiac tissue damaged due to myocardial infarction, myocarditis, aging or the like. Although many methods for inducing differentiation of such pluripotent stem cells into cardiomyocytes have been reported (WO2007/002136, WO2009/118928 and Yan P, et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 379:115-20 (2009)), use of the induced cells in transplantation further requires enhancement of the purity of the cardiomyocytes by sorting or the like. Although, at present, CD166 (ALCM) (Rust W, et al., Regen Med. 4, 225-37 (2009)), N-cadherin (JP 2010-158206 A and Honda M, et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 29, 351, 877-82 (2006)), VCAM1 (International Application No. PCT/JP2012/059617) and the like have been reported as surface markers for cardiomyocytes, it is thought that more markers are necessary for enhancement of the purity of cardiomyocytes.